


Behind the Mask

by ARF128



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana, brittany is spiderwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARF128/pseuds/ARF128
Summary: Brittany s Pierce is spider-woman. there's really else to know about except that this is a brittana story. pls, read:)
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Behind the Mask - introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N, hey guys, I wanted to write another story because there aren’t many Brittana superhero stories where Brittany is the superhero. I love spiderman, and I love Brittana, so why not combine the 2?
> 
> It will have the same origin as the actual spiderman, except I’m going to change some things. Also, it won’t take place in Lima. It will take place in New York because nothing goes on in lima, and all the action happens in NY.
> 
> I’ll try to keep both of my stories updated often, but sometimes my ideas won’t come for a while, and I won’t be able to write.
> 
> I will do POVs in this, but because it’s not me. It’ll be pretty hard. But sometimes I imagine I’m Brittany, so I guess it will be a little easier. Santana, not so much. Maybe I’ll just stick with Brittany’s POV, and if I’m feeling bold, I’ll do Santana. 
> 
> The first part of this story is actually going to be foreshadowing into later chapters. So in the next couple of chapters, I can write up to that point of the story and then continue writing from there. I only told you that so you don’t get confused not to spoil anything. Not like there’s going to be any spoilers or anything because everyone knows spiderman. 
> 
> This chapter and the next few chapters are like the beginning of Brittany’s origin story before she got bit. I will write a few chapters of the glee kids, mostly the unholy trinity, in different grades each chapter until I reach junior or senior year. Don’t worry; there will be multiple grades in the chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, happy reading.

Brittany’s POV

I’m swinging through the buildings of New York, feeling the adrenaline push through my body when I hear the Daily Bugle’s big screen go off, indicating something is going on. 

“What do you got for me today, New York?” I ask myself.

“Reporting live from New York Capital 1,” a female reporter says as she pops up on the screen. I stop my movements for a few seconds to take in what she’s about to say, so I’m ready to take on anything, “A Fabray Industries truck carrying plutonium has been hijacked, a police chase is in progress,”

“Alright, let’s get to work!” I shout as I release another web from my wrist. 

*Freeze* 

Hi, Sorry. We haven’t properly met, have we? No? That’s what I thought. Well, my name is SpiderWoman, but more importantly, my real name is Brittany S. Pierce. By no way means am I related to Britney Spears; I’m way better. 

Let’s take a walk, shall we? We can learn how I got to be this amazing thing right in front of your eyes. But before I do that, let me tell you a little about myself. We’ll keep it short, light, and breezy. As I said, my name is Brittany, I’m 17, and I was bit by a radioactive spider. 

It all happened a few months ago, maybe closer to a year ago, but let’s not start there. My story actually takes place much farther back in time.

2nd Grade, to be exact. The year that changed my living situation forever and the year I made 2 of my very closest friends.

Let’s take a look, shall we? 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

2nd grade, 2001

There I was, sitting at the bottom of the stairwell, watching my parents leave me for good. I didn’t know what was happening. They were talking to my Aunt and Uncle until my mom walked up to me. 

“Brittany,” my mother said quietly as she bent down to my level, “your dad and I have to go away for a while; you’re going to be staying with your Aunt holly and Uncle Ben,” I looked to where my father, aunt, and uncle were standing. I shook my head frantically.

“I wanna come with you,” I pleaded.

My mother gave me a tight-lipped smile. “I’m afraid that can’t happen. Just know that whatever happens, your father and I will always love you. So, so much,” she kissed me on the forehead. 

I walked up to my father and gave him a tight hug. He lifted me up and kissed me on my cheek, and whispered sweet words in my ear. He put me down, and my Aunt Holly came up from behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. 

My parents left the house, and I heard my mom screaming things that I liked to my aunt and uncle as my father dragging her into the car and yelling, “Whitney, we have to go! NOW!” I watched as they left in the taxi. That was the last I ever saw them. 

Since I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle, I had to switch schools. McKinley Elementary was my new school, and today was my first day, and the day I met 2 of my best friends, one that soon became the love of my life. 

I was standing in front of the school holding Aunt Holly’s hand. I was a little nervous but also really excited. My Aunt Holly kept telling me encouraging words, which motivated me a little. Sadly, my Uncle Ben couldn’t be there because he had to work, but he wished me luck this morning.

“Ok, you’re going to do great,” she said as she fixed my hair, “I have your turkey sandwich right here, lettuce, tomato, no crust just the way you like it” she smiled as she handed me my lunch box. “Alright, here we go.” 

We walked up the walkway, hand in hand. I turned to look at her, and she gave me an encouraging smile before pushing me forward to walk right into the door.

“OWW!” I said as I put my hand on my forehead. 

“Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I was trying to give you a little push to walk into the school. You have to watch where you're going, Britt,” she teased.

“I'm fine; it just hurt a little bit. Okay, I'm going to go now,” I said a little nervously.

“You're going to do great,” I turned into the hallway and heard her yelling, “I love you. Have a great day!”

I walked into a small classroom to be greeted by a bright smile. “Hello, you must be Brittany. I’m Miss Snyder, and I'll be your second-grade teacher. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you just come right to me,” she turned to look at the class, “Hey kids! Since we now have a new student with us and we have an odd number now, I'm going to put Brittany with two of you as our classroom buddies.” Miss Snyder exclaimed.

She turned to look at me and directed me to sit at a table with a brunette and a blonde. I walked up to them, a little anxious. “Hi, I’m Brittany Pierce,” I said in a quiet voice.

Quinn looked at me and smiled, “hi there, I'm Lucy Fabray, and this here is Santana,” she moved in closer to me and whispered, “she’s always in a mood. She can be really mean, but if you get to know her, she’s really nice.”

My mom always told me no one’s mean, just misunderstood. So I went up to Santana and stuck my hand out. “Hi, I’m Brittany”

“I heard,” she retorted with her head down.

I was a little taken aback, but then remembered Lucy’s words. I put down my hand and tried again, “I think we’re going to be good friends,” I smiled. 

“Is that so?” she asked sarcastically, still not looking at me.

“Yea. Don’t you want a friend? I’ve been told I’m a really good friend” my smile was even bigger now. 

“I wanna be friends with you!” Lucy said as she bit her lip. 

“Yay! Now I got one friend. Santana? Do you wanna be my friend?” I asked, hopeful she’d say yes. I was still looking at the top of her head. To me, she had nice long wavy black hair. 

“You have beautiful hair,” I blurted out. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I instantly covered my mouth with my hand. Santana looked up at me with a creeped out look, but as soon as she saw me, her face instantly softened, and she smiled. 

“Thank you,” she said shyly as she tucked a stray piece behind her ear, “and yes, I’d love to be your friend,” my smile was huge at this point. 

“From now on, we are the three musketeers,” I said as I grabbed both of their shoulders into a group hug.

“Umm, maybe not that name. How about the unholy trinity” Santana smirked. 

“What does that even mean?” Lucy asked, confused. 

“I’m not sure, but I remember hearing my mami saying it at her book club, and it sounded cool,”

Since that day, Lucy, Santana, and I have been stuck together like glue, and I wouldn’t want anything else.


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don’t really think that there needs to be author’s notes.
> 
> But I guess that this chapter will be showing Brittany through 4th to probably 10th grade. Hopefully, by the next few chapters, we’ll be at the spider woman part.
> 
> I skipped some grades; nothing really happened those years :)
> 
> As always. Happy reading

So, since that day in second grade, Lucy and Santana have been by my side forever. I can’t imagine a day I wasn’t with them. 

My story continues from there. Let’s take a look at 4th grade me, shall we? 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

1 week before 4th grade 2003

Lucy, Santana, and I were at Santana’s apartment, spread out on the couch in Santana’s living room, watching some Spongebob. It’s a rerun from the first season, but it’s still pretty good. The room was silent, other than the tv that was playing until Lucy spoke up.

“Hey, guys?” Santana and I looked up from the tv to look at Lucy, “what would you say if I wanted to change my name to Quinn?”

“You want to change your name to your middle name?” Santana asked; Lucy just nodded. “Uhm, that’s cool, but why?”

“I don’t know, my dad always calls me by my middle name, and it kind of has a nice ring to it. Quinn Fabray. Don’t you think,” Santana just shrugged. Lucy then turned to me, “Britt, what do you think about that? You haven’t really said anything.”

“So you want us to call you Quinn?” I asked, trying to wrap my head around the whole situation; she nodded once again, “Ok! Quinn, it is!” I exclaimed. Quinn smiled. 

It’s now the next week, and we’re walking to our new class. I recognized some kids from last year like Finn, Noah, who goes by Puck now, weird, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. I’ve talked to them a few times but never hung out with them. On the other hand, Santana and Quinn have hung out with them; Finn and Puck, I mean. I think they have a crush on them. 

For some reason, the thought of Santana liking someone else was kind of a bummer. I’m going to tell you something that you have to promise never to tell anyone, ok? Good. I kind of have a little crush on Santana.

People have told me that 2 girls or 2 guys can never like each other, but my Aunt Holly always tells me that it’s not about who you’re attracted to, but it’s who you end up falling in love with. Besides you, my aunt and uncle are the only two people that know about, you know, me liking Santana. 

I shook myself out of my thoughts as Santana and Quinn walked past me to give Puck and Finn a quick hug. I didn’t like them so much. Finn, being the tall idiot he was, always pushed kids he thought were smaller than him, which was pretty much everyone because he thought it was funny. I don’t really like violence. HA! That’s ironic! 

And I didn’t like Puck because he’s kind of rude to me, not that I will ever tell anyone that he’s been bullying me because if I did, Santana would be the first to know, and she would go ape shit on him. So I kind of have to deal with it by myself. 

“Alright, kiddies!! I’m your teacher this year, Mr. Bomzer. I will put you at a table of 4 and assign a little icebreaker to start the day. If you know each other, then that’s even better,” Santana, Quinn, and I stood close together, so he got the message we wanted to sit together. He didn’t even notice and just started talking, “Alright! In table 1, we have Lucy,”

“Uhm, excuse me, I actually go by Quinn now,” Quinn corrected. So it looks like she finally went through with it and told her parents she wants to change her name. 

“Sorry, let me fix that real quick,” he said as he changed her name on a sheet of paper, “Where were we? Oh right. At table 1, we have Quinn, Rachel, Logan, and Carter. Go ahead and take a seat over there,” he directed the four of them to a small table of four. Quinn looked very disappointed. Santana and Quinn never liked Rachel because they thought she was annoying; I, on the other hand, though she was nice, in a weird way. We all groaned because we won’t be able to sit with each other. 

Mr. Bomzer put a few more kids at 3 more tables. It wasn’t a big class, so there were only 5 tables. “Okey dokey! The last table,” I looked to who else was left. It was me, Puck, Mercedes, and some other kid. I inwardly groaned at the thought of sitting with Puck, but I thought Mercedes was cool, so that was a plus. Then I looked over to Santana, laughing along to something Finn had said. She sat with Finn, Kurt, and some girl named Dani. “Brittany, Noah, Mercedes, and Dylan,” we walked over to our table, and I sat down next to Mercedes because I felt more comfortable sitting next to her. I put my backpack around my seat, and when I turned around, Puck was sitting in front of me.

Why couldn’t he have sat in front of Mercedes? I instantly forgot about him when I heard a “Psht” sound coming from my left. I looked over to see no other than Santana. I smiled, and we just talked for a while until Mr. Bomzer spoke up again. 

“Ok, kids,” he clapped his hands, “Ice breaker time!! Go around and tell your tablemates 3 interesting things about yourself.”

Everyone started talking immediately. I bit my lip, not wanting to go first because why would I want to speak first. I looked over to Santana to see her chatting away. I smiled to myself, happy she’s making new friends. 

“Hey! Are you even listening, Blondie?” Puck asked rudely. I nodded to him, “As I was saying,” he rolled his eyes at me. That didn’t go unnoticed by Santana. Apparently, once she heard the nickname Puck gave me, she was all ears, listening to our conversation. She sat there silently, waiting for Puck to say something rude before she snaps at him. “I like to play guitar, skateboarding is cool, and I’m getting a mohawk soon.”

“Uhm didn't the teacher say to say 3 things about yourself,” I asked. 

“Yea, why?” He gave me an annoyed look.

“Well, you only said 2. ‘Skateboarding is cool’ isn’t really something about you; it’s an opinion. For example, 3 things about me are that I like to dance, I do gymnastics, and uhh, I live with my aunt and uncle,” I said proudly because I stood Puck up.

His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, “I- i - Fine! I like to skateboard! Happy?” he gave a sarcastic smirk.

“Ecstatic,” I matched his tone.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

6th grade 2005 

I know, I know. I said I didn’t like Puck, but he’s grown on me since 4th grade. I think Santana might’ve had a little “talk” with him, and he changed because he realized that she’d probably kill him if he did something like calling me stupid. 

Right now, we’re chilling at Puck’s apartment. There’s a couple of us here. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Mike, and Matt. Oh, and obviously me. We met Tina and Mike in the 4th grade. They were just in a different class, and we met Matt last year. 

We’re sitting in a circle, just talking about random things. We’ve all been pretty close in the past couple of years. To be honest, I really like this group. It has a weird, but good dynamic to it. Hopefully, we’ll stay friends forever. The thought of that makes me so happy. 

“Ok, guys, I’m bored,” Santana groaned.

“Same. Let’s play a game of never have I ever. Everyone put up 7 fingers, and if you’ve done something, someone says you put a finger down,” Puck said.

“Why 7?” I asked, confused because that’s such a random number.

“I don’t know. I didn’t make the rules,” he said, losing his patience.

“Ok, I’ll start,” Quinn said, “I haven’t had. my first kiss yet.” Santana and Puck were the only ones that put their fingers down.

“Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me? Who was it with?” I asked, shocked that Santana never told me. She usually tells me everything. 

She looked to Puck and smiled. Oh. I get it. I don’t know, but for some reason, Santana kissing Puck was a complete letdown. This might sound weird, but I don’t want Santana kissing anyone but me. Not that she’ll ever kiss me because she’s probably straight. Oh yea, I’m bi, by the way. I asked Aunt Holly what it’s called to like both boys and girls, and she said it was called being bilingual. No, wait. Bisexual. 

“It was a few weeks ago, and I didn’t think it was that important, so I didn’t tell you,” Santana shrugged.

“I would’ve told you when I got my first kiss,” I mumbled with a pout on my lips.

The questions kept on coming, each person putting a finger down. Some had 3 left; some had four. But for me, I had all my fingers up. I’ve never snuck out; I’ve never gone skinny dipping, I’ve never done anything bad before. Santana had one finger left, and it was my turn to say something I’ve never done. I thought about it for a while. Well, someone’s already said they’ve never had their first kiss, but they never specified which gender.

“Never have I ever kissed anyone of the same gender.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone, dummy,” Puck said matter of factly. I put my head down, not wanting to see if anyone actually put their finger down.

“Well, it looks like Satan is out of the game,” Mike laughed. My head shot up so fast I almost got whiplash. I looked at Santana and saw she indeed had no more fingers up. Finding out she’s kissed another girl hurt so bad. I’m not even sure why. It can’t be because I’m head over heels for my best friend, and I can’t do anything about it, or that I envy whoever that girl was. It just can’t be. 

“Who was it?” Tina asked. 

“Dani. It wasn’t anything special, just a peck. I didn’t even like it. It felt... weird.” Just hearing the words ‘i didn’t even like it’ dropped my mood 10x more than before I found out. Of course, she wouldn’t like kissing a girl. I’m so stupid even to think that she would like it, or at least want to try with me.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” I announced. Before I got up, I shot a quick glance at Santana, and I’m guessing she saw the hurt in my eyes because she got up too.

“I’ll come with,” she gave a lopsided tight-lipped smile. 

We walked to the bathroom in silence, both stopping in front of the door. It was a little awkward, which I found a little weird because there usually isn’t any awkward tension between us. 

“So did you want to go first or-” I was cut off by my quick kiss to the lips. My eyes were bugging out of my head. I touched my lips, afraid the feeling would leave if I didn’t. Santana giggled. “You - I - you just - what?”

“Was it ok?” she asked shyly.

Quickly I opened the bathroom door and pulled her in with me in one swift movement. I quickly locked the door behind me. “You just kissed me. I thought you didn’t like kissing girls?” I stammered.

“I know what I said, but I wasn’t sure if I didn’t like it because if it was with a girl or if it was because it was with the wrong person. It was definitely the wrong person. And to be honest, I didn’t like kissing Puck either.”

“But you kissed me,” I said, still in shock of what just happened. 

“You said that already,” she smirked.

“Why’d you do it?” I asked, unsure of this whole thing because I was worried it would blow up in my face if it went wrong.

“I’ve wanted to do that since forever! You’re my best friend, Britt. And I would so rather kiss you than Puck,” she shuddered at the thought of kissing him, “but can we keep this just between us. Like you can’t even tell Quinn,” she brought her pinky up, and I knew that this was serious because you can never break a pinky promise. It’ll disrupt the whole universe if you do. I brought my pinky up to hers and locked it, then we both brought our lips to our hands to seal the deal. 

“So if I don’t tell anyone, we can do it again?” I asked now, really excited, but I didn’t want to show how much I actually wanted this; I had to play it cool.

“Most definitely,” she smirked as she brought our lips together again. It wasn’t like the first one we shared. It was more desperate and hungrier, but what should I know? This was my first kiss, after all. Then it all suddenly occurred to me. I’M HAVING MY FIRST FUCKING KISS WITH MY BIGGEST FUCKING CRUSH WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND WHO ALSO LIKES ME BACK!!! Whoo! That’s a lot to handle. 

That night I went home and thought about everything. That night will forever be the night I realized it wasn’t just some silly little crush. I was in love with my best friend, but I wouldn’t show any signs that I was in love because to Santana, she kept saying that it didn’t mean anything,... and she just wanted to kiss and get herself off. That kind of bummed me out, but at least I get to kiss her, right? 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

8th grade 2007

Do you remember how I said that the best part was that I got to keep kissing Santana? Yea, well, I’m not so sure about that anymore. Sure I still like her, but she only uses me when she can’t get with Puck. And since the kiss back in 6th grade, she’s been in so much denial. Like each time I ask what this is between us, she either dodges the question or says it means nothing. If it means “nothing,” then explain to me why you keep coming back, Santana!! Sorry that was rude. It’s a good thing I didn’t actually say it to her face. Yeesh, the things she would say to me. 

As of now, we’re having our annual Lopez-Pierce-Fabray barbeque. Although my Aunt and Uncle aren’t exactly Pierces, well, my Aunt was once a Pierce, but then she got married to Ben, we still named it that.

Quinn’s family is very wealthy. Her dad, Russell Fabray, owns one of the biggest companies in New York, Fabray Industries. I’m not exactly sure what they do there, but all I know is that he makes a lot of money, and once Quinn turns 16, she’s going to work there too. He also happens to be very creepy, in my opinion. 

Santana’s family is also wealthy, not as wealthy as the Fabray’s, but pretty wealthy. Santana’s dad, Mario Lopez, is the chief of the police department. He kind of scares me, so hopefully, if I somehow end up dating his daughter, he thinks I’m good enough. Her mom, Maribel, she’s a lawyer. So they make good money.

And then there’s me. The kid with 2 dead parents, yes, they died. I found out a while ago, but I kind of figured something was up when they haven’t come pick me up after 3 years. But I really love living with Aunt Holly and Uncle Ben. Sure they’re kooky, but so am I. Aunt Holly is a school teacher; in a few years, I’ll probably be having her class. She works at William McKinley High School. Uncle Ben is a salesman. That’s it.

The dinner was going great. Everyone was talking. Quinn’s siblings and Santana’s siblings were getting along great, as well as the adults. Then there was us, the unholy trinity. We were talking about what we wanted to do new next year when we go into high school. I wasn’t really planning on doing anything, probably just do what Santana and Quinn do. They were really high up on the social rankings and public image. They both said they wanted to join the Cheerios, which I later found out was the cheerleading squad and not the cereal. Though I do wish it was the cereal because I love cheerios. 

I thought about it for a while and decided I’ll join the Cheerios as well because it’s a mixture of dance and gymnastics, the 2 things I love the most in the world that aren’t my family and friends. 

Right now, Santana, Quinn, and I are sitting in Quinn’s room laughing about boys and stuff.

“Guys,” I spoke up shyly, “Uhm, I think I might like boys and girls. Please don’t be mad,” I pleaded. 

“Why would we be mad at you for being your true self? That’s a silly thing to say, Britt,” Quinn said.

“Yea seriously, B, we’ll love you no matter what,” Santana smiled. 

I was so glad they accepted me. Without their acceptance, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. They’re like my only friends, well, not really, but you know what I’m trying to say. 

“Ok, guys, my sister said that if you want to be at the top of the social ladder in high school, we either have to sleep with everyone or be a bitch. I’m already a bitch, and I don’t feel like changing my personality, so I guess I’ll do both,” Santana smirked.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

9th grade 2008

Well, as it turns out, sleeping with the guys in the high school does help you build your social ranking. I didn’t really like doing it, but apparently, I was really good at it. By the time it was the middle of the school year, we were already splitting the hallway into 2. Everyone either feared us or wanted to be us. It was freaking awesome. 

It wasn’t just us that earned some social cred. Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt all made the football team. They even knocked the seniors off the starting positions. It felt good to be on top for once. Everything was good for once. I wasn’t just known as the girl with dead parents. Yea, I’m now the slut of the school, but as long as I can be with my best friends, it’s all worth it.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

10th grade 2009

By the time sophomore year started, the three of us were the talk of the high school. The HIBC, if you must, well, mostly Santana and Quinn. I had some moments, but I was the one who was nice to everyone, even if they had a lower status than me. Quinn and Santana made those lower than them lives a living hell. It hurt to watch, but they were happy, I think; they stopped talking about their feelings after they were made co-captains of the cheerleading squad. 

I was kind of left in the dark for some things. Like they had secret meetings with Sue, our cheerleading coach, or they’d hang out without me with Puck and Finn. But I guess they didn’t want me to 5th wheel. We’d still hang out, though; it just wasn’t as often.

Since they weren’t around as much as I thought they’d be, I started rekindling old friendships. I started hanging out with the glee kids. They were actually really cool; I was friends with them in middle school, so why not continue to be friends with them in high school. I was kind of sad that I didn’t get to see them a lot during the day, but as I watched one of their performances, I came up with the best idea ever.

I took out my phone and texted the Unholy Trinity group chat.

Britt-Britt: meet me in the auditorium after your last class

Sanny: y? We don’t have practice today

Q: yea y?

Britt-Britt: I want to tell you guys something:)

Sanny: y can’t you just text it?

Britt-Britt: ugh, fine!! How would you feel about joining the glee club? It seems like fun, and we all love to dance, and I’ve heard both of you guys singing... Ur really good.

Sanny: Idk, britt… it kind of seems like social suicide. Don’t you think??

Q: I agree with Santana, Britt sry:(

Britt-Britt: Who cares about social suicide. Don’t you guys just want to have fun?! And Quinn, your bf joined!! Ever think of that?!

Q: HE WHAT? No wonder he spends so much time with that little hobbit... I guess we can join.. But only so I can keep an eye out for my bf and that thing…

Britt-Britt: YES!! Ur so not going to regret this!! San? What about you? You in?

I watched my phone waiting for a response, but none came. None came for a while. I went home that day without a single text from Santana. I went up to my room and sat down on my bed when I heard something fall downstairs. I made my way back downstairs to see Aunt Holly cleaning something up.

“What happened here?” I asked suspiciously.

“I was making meatloaf for dinner, but I got startled by someone knocking at the door. Can you go check to see who it is while I clean this up, please?” she asked nicely.

“Yea, sure.” I walked to the door and opened it slightly to look at who it was. When I saw that it was Santana, I opened the door wider. “Hey, what are you doing here?” I asked in a quiet voice. She didn’t say anything for a while; she just stood there with her head down. “You didn’t answer my question when I texted you.” she finally lifted her head, and I smiled gently when I saw those amazing chocolate brown eyes. 

“I know, and I’m sorry,” she looked behind me to see if anyone was there and saw Holly. Santana gave a small wave, which Holly returned gratefully before returning to the kitchen, “can we talk out here.” I nodded and followed her outside. 

She sat down on the steps and looked spacey like she was thinking a lot. “You know, you don’t have to join the glee club if you don’t want to,” I started.

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to join because I do. I love singing and dancing, and I just want to relax, but” she stopped mid-sentence.

“But??” I asked, trying to get her to continue.

“It’s social suicide, and my dad will have my head if I wasn’t at the top,” she sounded so small. I put my arm around her and rested her head on my shoulder. I gave her head a little kiss before talking again. 

“I know for a fact that your dad will let you do anything as long as you’re happy.” she looked up at me and smiled. 

“Yea, you’re right. Ok, I’ll join, but only for you,” she bit her lip. She gave me a quick peck on the lips. Man, have I missed those lips. We haven’t kissed in a while, you know, because of Puck. 

Sophomore year was pretty good, but my story doesn’t end there. In fact, it’s just getting started.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N another chapter finished!! Whoop whoop!! I can’t wait for the next chapter. It’s all of the junior year :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N sorry for such a short chapter, but the other ones are going to be longer. 
> 
> As I said, the beginning of the story will appear again later on, hopefully by the next couple of chapters.
> 
> I’d like to write some more back story before the whole spider woman thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the love and support I received from Stuck in the Mud. Love you!!


End file.
